


Padrinhos de casamento.

by memorial



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: prompt: Otávio entra em pânico (lê-se gay panic mesmo) quando fica sabendo que vai ter que fazer par com Mariko, porém a mesma o tranquiliza fazendo uma revelação que de certa forma o deixa surpreso.





	Padrinhos de casamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Sendo mais específica: Otávio entra em pânico porque é todo traumatizado quando se fala em mulheres (aka Lidia) e fica transtornado por saber que terá que entrar junto com outra mulher, no caso Mariko. 
> 
> ou
> 
> Mariko sai do armário e Otávio fica aliviado.

Quando Otávio ficou sabendo que seria padrinho no casamento de Mariana e Brandão, sentiu-se honrado; ele tinha um carinho e respeito enorme por ambos e, mais do que isso, sentiu o coração palpitar quando havia tomado consciência de que Luccino obviamente também estaria presente.

Passara o dia todo sorrindo até o momento em que Mariana veio a seu encontro e lhe disse que faria par com Mariko.

\- Se eu pudesse eu colocaria você e Luccino para entrarem juntos, mas... - Mariana suspirou hesitante.

\- Mas algumas pessoas não vão gostar da ideia. - Otávio completou, cruzando os braços pensativo, aflito.

Bom, se era para ser daquele jeito, então que assim fosse. O major engoliu em seco o fato de que teria que se aproximar de uma mulher mais uma vez, sentir as mãos apoiadas em seu braço e estar relativamente perto, mesmo que por pouco tempo – parecia que seria uma eternidade.

Desde que ele conseguiu se livrar de Lidia - bendita sorte - ele jamais se aproximara novamente de alguém do sexo oposto, pelo menos não tanto, e a ideia de que ele fosse o par de Mariko fazia com que seu estômago embrulhasse. Mariana percebeu a palidez no rosto de Otávio, e assegurou que ele ficaria bem e que Mariko era uma mulher maravilhosa e muito educada.

_Vai ficar tudo bem._

O Major andava agitado de um lado para o outro pelas ruas da cidade com o intuito de encontrar Luccino em sua oficina; Ele precisava de alguém para conversar, alguém que o entendesse e que o ouvisse tagarelar sem parar.

Em meio á resmungos e pensamentos altos, alguém o segurou pelo braço – um toque tão delicado e leve que não lhe era familiar e de repente, a voz doce ecoou em seus ouvidos.

\- Major Otávio.

Era Mariko, para o espanto de Otávio, que gaguejou um pouco antes de finalmente conseguir falar alguma coisa.

\- Mariko, você por aqui?

\- Fiquei sabendo que você será o meu par para o casamento da Mariana e Coronel Brandão. – Ela abriu um sorriso sutil, observando os olhos arregalados do Major. –  Não sei se ela lhe disse, mas seremos os últimos padrinhos a entrarem na igreja.

\- Os últimos? – Otávio evitava olhar muito para a médica, sua pressa de sair dali o consumia.

\- Sim, tem problema pra você?

\- N-não... De jeito nenhum, eu não tenho problema com isso, eu não –

\- Tudo bem, Major, fique calmo.  – Mariko o interrompeu, sorrindo sutilmente e com o tom de voz  absurdamente calmo – _Eu te entendo_.

Otávio travou, ficou imóvel e com uma expressão levemente surpresa.

\- Você... _Me entende_?

\- Sim, Otávio... E só te digo que, por mim, você poderia entrar na igreja junto com _outra_ pessoa, porque sei que é o que mais desejaria para esse momento.

Otávio a encarava surpreso, não sabia ao certo se eles estavam falando da mesma coisa.

\- E além do mais, se eu pudesse, também entraria com outra... Pessoa.

Otávio só se deu conta que estava boquiaberto alguns segundos após ouvir tais palavras vindas de Mariko, mudando de postura imediatamente, não queria tornar a situação mais esquisita ainda.

\- Você... Também?

Mariko sorriu envergonhada, acenando com a cabeça. _Sim._

Depois disso, Otávio saiu cantarolando rua abaixo, o alívio que sentira, assim como a compreensão de Mariko, fez com que ele se sentisse mais confortável do que já estava.

***

No dia do casamento Mariana havia dado o jeito dela para fazer com que Luccino e Otávio fossem os últimos a entrarem juntamente com Dona Agatha e Mariko, porém, fez com que os pares entrassem ao mesmo tempo, propositalmente.

Mariko percebeu quando Luccino e Otávio se deram as mãos dentro da igreja, achando que ninguém perceberia, mas ela percebeu.  
  
E sorriu para si mesma.

 


End file.
